The present invention relates generally to a dispenser for a paper product. More specifically, the invention is directed to a napkin dispenser having a faceplate including a limited access slot.
Prior napkin dispensers have faceplates including an opening through which napkins are dispensed. These dispensers do not include any effective means to limit access to the napkins by a person using the dispenser. This allows the user to remove many napkins through the opening at one time. Sometimes the user removes more napkins than what is required for use. This results in excess waste, increased material and labor costs for servicing the dispenser and a higher probability of no napkins being available to subsequent users.
It has been found that there is a need for a dispenser for a paper product such as a napkin that limits the number of napkins that can be removed by a user from the dispenser. The present invention satisfies this need.